A Sudden Parental Epiphany
by GravityNeko
Summary: Luke imparts some sage thoughts on a ravenously hungry Ben.


A/N: This is something I thought up on, I like the relationship between father and son. I guess, I'm stumped with the other story. But this should be Really short. And humorous.

This is during Luke's time in exile, with his son accompanying him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It is the property of George Lucas.

.

.

.

_**Jade Shadow**_

Luke Skywalker sat behind the controls of the _Jade Shadow_, letting the autopilot do its job. He was glancing at the ship's database toward the galactic map in front of his eyes. His finger traced over a point in space, the Jedi Master assessing their location. He set his jaw contemplating their next coordinates. This was becoming more difficult than Luke had first anticipated. Tracking down Jacen Solo's journey during his five-year sojourn was proving more treacherous and less clear.

He set back in his pilot's chair, sighing.

"I know we're missing something." He mumbled to himself.

The Jedi leaned further back, shutting his eyes to the world around him. He stretched out with his senses, feeling around with the Force and drawing it into himself. He let it pulse through his body from his head to his toes. Luke couldn't help but feel at ease and refreshed. His frustration was subsiding.

Truthfully, if he was to be that with himself, the only thing that kept him from becoming totally disillusioned was his son, Ben. The youth's stubborn insistence on accompanying his father on the 10-year journey had perhaps been Luke's saving grace. It kept him sane to say the least and it was a lot better than having conversation with oneself. While true the boy proved to be willful and smart mouthed, repeatedly, he was a great joy in the Grand Master's life.

After all, isn't this is what he had longed for all this time? To be connected with his errant child?

Of course, he would have liked to have picked a better venue than this, but Luke took what he was given-and cherished it.

On that note, he sat upwards and pressed the com panel, signaling his son.

_"Yeah?" _Ben responded on the third try.

"Ben? Could you come here please."

The youth seemed to hesitate. _"Anything wrong?"_

Luke sighed. "Just come here."

_"All right. Be there in a sec."_

In his son's voice, Luke had felt traces of skepticism and confusion.

It could wait.

Ben strode into the cockpit about a minute later, throwing himself down in to the copilots chair. He eyed his father with wry eyes, waiting expectantly upon the Jedi Master.

"So…" His fingernails drummed against the armrest. "What's so important you dragged me away from my food? my stomach's gonna give me hell for this."

Luke watched the boy's fingers move restless. He smiled inwardly. Ah, so the youth had been disturbed during his most looked forward to past time: mealtime. The most important aspect to a teenage boy's life next to his own raging hormones.

It was no wonder his son looked so put off. He noted the way Ben's eyes made contact with the cabin door and wouldn't be surprised if he were to hear a gurgle coming from the boy's direction.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He sighed, looking back towards his father.

The older Skywalker looked upon his child, studied him. The boy was tall but well-muscled, slight without being gangly. He was certainly a far cry from the fourteen year-old Ben of two years prior. His most notable attributes lending to the boy's over all look were his brilliant red hair and sharp blue eyes.

Eyes that were fastened upon him.

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

"Yes." He looked expectantly.

"I feel…" Luke paused, searching for the words.

"Yes?"

"That…"

"Dad?" Ben voice drawled at his father's unexpected resistance.

The Jedi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching to complete his train of thought.

"It's something I never knew. Never thought about." Luke spoke slowly. "But since the day you were born and perhaps even before then, I came to a realization…"

He raised his eyes to stare into his boy's own.

"…I love being a father."

Ben gaped at him before taking a moment to recover.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Should there be more?" Luke asked.

"You interrupted my meal, so you could have..." Ben sighed, bewildered. "…this sudden parental epiphany."

"Yes."

"You're…You…" The youth stumbled over his words.

Luke looked on.

Ben was at a loss for words, unable to form a complete thought. He threw his hands up in the air after shooting his father an exasperated look and stalked back to the galley.

Luke could hear his son mumbling under his breath, but all of it was incoherent to him.

However, through the Force he could feel inkling of his son's feelings; embarrassment, frustration and…yes even love.

He chuckled to himself. "So Mara…. I think we did a good job. What about you?"

* * *

><p>AN: This was actually supposed to be shorter.. Funnier more to the point. Not too much emotion but I felt that this statement ought not to come so far out of left field. It deserved build up. Luke's open honesty with his son and Ben's clear embarrassment and exasperation with his father's candidness were very refreshing. Just a simple, emotional moment since I love the Skywalker boys so much…

I hope I did them justice. It was fun writing this. Now, onto filling out applications. I've been stalling. Bad, Neko.


End file.
